Here Without You
by So this is love
Summary: PostWar Oneshot. Draco is imprisoned, but he is allowed one visitor.


A/N: So this is kind of in time for Valentines Day. I for one don't like the holiday so it's not a cheesy thing. I'm not sure if you would call this a songfic. But if you would that's what it is I suppose. I just see it as a story that popped into my head during Chemistry. Enjoy! Review please! Oh one last thing! I use **a lot **of pronouns in this little one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song. It's a 3 Doors Down song. If you haven't heard of them don't hesitate to try giving them a listen sometime!

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time_

He sat, cold and alone in the dark cell. It had been 100 days since their last touch. It would be hundreds more before he would see her again. Before leaving and turning himself in he forbade her to ever visit him in Azkaban. There was no way he would put her through the torture of seeing him caged up. He wanted the love of his life to remember him as he was before, not what he had become. There were still two years left in his sentence. A miniscule amount compared to the lifetime sentences his colleagues had received. Turning himself in as a Death Eater had cut down his jail time massively.

His, now shaggy, blonde hair fell sloppily into his eyes as he rested his head in his hands. Images of a redheaded woman with dancing blue eyes flashed through his mind along with a picture of the same woman, pregnant. Then a clipping from the newspaper of the lovely lady holding a redheaded infant, who inherited her father's silver gray eyes flashed into his memory. Running his thumb absent-mindedly over the ring on his left hand he let out a long, audible sigh.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl,_

_It's only you and me._

Draco Malfoy didn't look up as shadows flickered across his cell. Dementors were milling about excitedly. This usually signaled a visitor's arrival. Draco didn't care about the visitors. They weren't for him. No one would have come except her, and no one knew where he was, save her of course. And she already promised him she wouldn't.

The only reason he wanted her to stay away for their child's sake. Ryesen, their 3 month old daughter, was the most beautiful child he had never seen. Ryn was born days after he was imprisoned. It hurt him deeply that he hadn't held her. Helped his wife give birth. The fact that he wasn't even there to see his newborn child was eating him alive. Oddly enough, however, it was that thought that kept him sane in Azkaban when otherwise he would have been driven mad by the guards. It was the thought that his brothers-in-law and Ryesen's godparents (Harry and Hermione Potter) held his daughter before he had. But these were the consequences to his foolish actions, and he took full responsibility. If he hadn't, his wife and new child would be forced into hiding, which was not a good place.

_Everything I know,_

_And everywhere I go_

_It gets hard _

But it won't take away my love 

Catcalls from other sane prisoners jerked Draco out of his reverie. He stood quickly and made his way to the cell door. He was curious to why all of his fellow prisoners seem to awaken from their stupor. He opened his mouth to hush them up but stopped short when he saw her. Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was in a white dress. She looked like an angel. Rage that may have been present had he remembered his prohibition for her to come disappeared when he saw the small bundle she carried.

Ginny's eyes watered as she situated her bundled up child so that no other prisoners saw her before her husband did. Not many understood the strange couple's love and passion for one another. Ginny had tried to explain it to her best friend Hermione, "Mione, I bring out his smile. And he, well he changed my laugh!" Hermione, however weird that explanation was, understood. Ryesen's godmother explained it to others as great, unconditional love. That comes from sharing life-long experiences with someone you care about. As Draco's cell door opened and Ginny rested her head on his chest, she knew that Hermione was right. She had great, unconditional love.

_When the last one falls,_

_And it's all said and done._

_It gets hard but it won't _

_Take away my love._

The Dementor on guard closed the door behind the redhead as she handed off her child to the father with a chaste kiss on his lips. Tears filled his eyes as Draco held his daughter for the first time. A coo escaped the infant as her father kissed her on the forehead. Draco spun her around in the air with the first smile in 3 months. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and kissed her once more before whispering in her ear. Witnesses would believe these words to be sweet nothings that only lovers were meant to hear. It is left to speculate the actuality of this theory because the reunion was cut short but ruckus on the other cellblock. The wife and child were swept away towards the exit, leaving Draco in his cell with a silly grin on his face and a gleam in his eye.


End file.
